Shattered Tones of Life
by lavish6287
Summary: Kagome can't get back to the feudal time. Is she really going out with hojo? Is Inuyasha going to catch her with him? Does Kagome get kidnapped? Read to find out.
1. Gone Kagome

**By: Elizabeth Ellmore**

"We defeated Naraku"! "Yes Kikyo we did it". "Opps I mean Kagome". Said Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha that's the 4 time this week that I heard you call Kagome Kikyo". Said Miroku.

"Shut up will ya besides it's not like Kagome is mad or anything". "How do you know Inuyasha you always assume their feelings like you already know how they feel". Said Sango. "Sango does have a point Inuyasha". Said Miroku.

"Come on Kagome lets go Inuyasha has to think about what he had said". Said Sango. Sango Miroku and Shippo walked Kagome back to the well and said goodbye as if they'll never see her again. Well apparently they were right. Somehow the time stream between them had to do with Naraku and Kagome couldn't get back.

"Kagome wait". Said a voice from far away. "Hi Kagome I bought you these flowers because I was told that these flowers can grant any wish as soon as the last petal falls". "Thanks Hojo that was very sweet of you". 'Well I was wondering are you free on Friday"?

"I am why"? "Well do you want to get a bite to eat with me"? "Sure that sounds great". Now that I'm not with Inuyasha I'm free to date. "Great I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp be ready bye".

Kagome was feeling down when she noticed someone following her home. "Sister, sister, sister what is it Sotia"? "There's a person at the house who says he won't leave until he can talk to you I think". "Do you know his name"? "I believe that he said his name was Hinucana"?

"Ok come on let's go see who this Hinucana person is". When Kagome was walking home she still felt like someone was following her so she turned around and saw no one there. When Kagome got to her home the boy was gone. Latter that night a mysterious man came through her window and slept by her bed. In the morning the man over slept and Kagome was staring at him.

He dashed out the window like Inuyasha would and Kagome knew in a heartbeat who the man was. Latter at night Hojo came to pick up Kagome and her family was impressed with his manners so they let him keep her for however long he wanted to keep her. Through out the whole night Kagome slept with Hojo at his house and his parents were out of town. For the next couple of weeks Kagome was officially going out with Hojo. But also there was a man following Kagome wherever she went except when she was with Hojo.

One day Hojo was standing with Kagome and they were arguing and Kagome was telling Hojo no about something but Hojo didn't listen and grabbed her. The mysterious man jumped out and grabbed Kagome and dashed away with her until they reached a shrine. The man went in the darkness and just sat there until he took off his mask and started talking to her. "Hello Kagome". The man said with a familiar voice.

It was a reincarnation of Inuyasha but was in the mortal form. I am the reincarnation of Inuyasha the man that you feel head over heels with. I was told the story through my great godfather Miroku in this case you might of met him in the feudal area". The man was saying in a smart way. "Miroku told me that I need to become your husband".

"Cause that's how Inuyasha would of wanted it". "Any minute now Inuyasha will come through the well and come find you". "Who cares besides Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo and I'm clearly not her so excuse me". Kagome went back to Hojo and said that she was sorry and kissed him goodbye but unfortunately Inuyasha caught them locking lips and pulled Kagome over to him and kissed her. "What are you doing sir get away from me".

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she went over to him and kissed him and said, "Oh Inuyasha how did you get through the well"? "I cut the vines". "But I believe that the question is why are you kissing that man"? "Because you aren't my boyfriend anymore I thought". "Het m I believe I have a say in this".

"Oh no you don't the girl is mine". Inuyasha said. "No she's not". Said Hojo. No.

Said Inuyasha. Yes. Said Hojo. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Hojo pulled the girl in front of him.

"Alright this has gone far enough". "Hojo put me down". "Inuyasha put your sword back". "Listen I love you both so please stop fighting". Then Kagome walked away.


	2. The Mysterious Man

**Shattered Tones of Life**

**By:Elizabeth Ellmore **

**Chapter 1**

"We defeated Naraku"! "Yes Kikyo we did it". "Opps I mean Kagome". Said Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha that's the 4 time this week that I heard you call Kagome Kikyo". Said Miroku.

"Shut up will ya besides it's not like Kagome is mad or anything". "How do you know Inuyasha you always assume their feelings like you already know how they feel". Said Sango. "Sango does have a point Inuyasha". Said Miroku.

"Come on Kagome lets go Inuyasha has to think about what he had said". Said Sango. Sango Miroku and Shippo walked Kagome back to the well and said goodbye as if they'll never see her again. Well apparently they were right. Somehow the time stream between them had to do with Naraku and Kagome couldn't get back.

"Kagome wait". Said a voice from far away. "Hi Kagome I bought you these flowers because I was told that these flowers can grant any wish as soon as the last petal falls". "Thanks Hojo that was very sweet of you". 'Well I was wondering are you free on Friday"?

"I am why"? "Well do you want to get a bite to eat with me"? "Sure that sounds great". Now that I'm not with Inuyasha I'm free to date. "Great I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp be ready bye".

Kagome was feeling down when she noticed someone following her home. "Sister, sister, sister what is it Sotia"? "There's a person at the house who says he won't leave until he can talk to you I think". "Do you know his name"? "I believe that he said his name was Hinucana"?

**Chapter 2**

"Ok come on let's go see who this Hinucana person is". When Kagome was walking home she still felt like someone was following her so she turned around and saw no one there. When Kagome got to her home the boy was gone. Latter that night a mysterious man came through her window and slept by her bed. In the morning the man over slept and Kagome was staring at him.

He dashed out the window like Inuyasha would and Kagome knew in a heartbeat who the man was. Latter at night Hojo came to pick up Kagome and her family was impressed with his manners so they let him keep her for however long he wanted to keep her. Through out the whole night Kagome slept with Hojo at his house and his parents were out of town. For the next couple of weeks Kagome was officially going out with Hojo. But also there was a man following Kagome wherever she went except when she was with Hojo.

One day Hojo was standing with Kagome and they were arguing and Kagome was telling Hojo no about something but Hojo didn't listen and grabbed her. The mysterious man jumped out and grabbed Kagome and dashed away with her until they reached a shrine. The man went in the darkness and just sat there until he took off his mask and started talking to her. "Hello Kagome". The man said with a familiar voice.

It was a reincarnation of Inuyasha but was in the mortal form. I am the reincarnation of Inuyasha the man that you feel head over heels with. I was told the story through my great godfather Miroku in this case you might of met him in the feudal area". The man was saying in a smart way. "Miroku told me that I need to become your husband".

"Cause that's how Inuyasha would of wanted it". "Any minute now Inuyasha will come through the well and come find you". "Who cares besides Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo and I'm clearly not her so excuse me". Kagome went back to Hojo and said that she was sorry and kissed him goodbye but unfortunately Inuyasha caught them locking lips and pulled Kagome over to him and kissed her. "What are you doing sir get away from me".

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she went over to him and kissed him and said, "Oh Inuyasha how did you get through the well"? "I cut the vines". "But I believe that the question is why are you kissing that man"? "Because you aren't my boyfriend anymore I thought". "Het m I believe I have a say in this".

**Chapter 3**

"Oh no you don't the girl is mine". Inuyasha said. "No she's not". Said Hojo. No.

Said Inuyasha. Yes. Said Hojo. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Hojo pulled the girl in front of him.

"Alright this has gone far enough". "Hojo put me down". "Inuyasha put your sword back". "Listen I love you both so please stop fighting". Then Kagome walked away.

Latter that day Inuyasha came to go visit her. "Hey Kagome why the long face". "I can't decide on who I like more". I loved you longer but I love Hojo to". "Oh what am I going to do".

That night Inuyasha slept with Kagome and left early in the morning. The next day Hojo went to Kagome's house and he carried her books and he even changed his scuedule to match all of Kagome's classes. There was a suprise at the doorat all of Kagomes classes. There was a new student named Inuyasha butKagome knew that it was Inuyasha from the feudal area. Inuyasha and Hojo would fight during lunch time on who would get to sit next to Kagome because she would sit at the end of the table.

Then they made an agreement where Inuyasha would get Kagome on Sunday-tuesday and half of Wednesday. Hojo would get Kagome on the other half of Wednesday-Saturday. Then finally Kagome said I love only Inuyasha and I'm sorry Hojo but Idon't love you. Then Kagome was dating Inuyasha and he went back to the feudal area and Kagome would go back and fourth just like old times. as for Hojo he was going out with one of Kagomes friends. Inuyasha and Kagome would find the jewel shards.

By Elizabeth Ellmore


	3. Inuyasha Comes Back

**By: Elizabeth Ellmore**

**Shattered Tones of Life**

**Gone Kagome**

"We defeated Naraku"! "Yes Kikyo we did it". "Opps I mean Kagome". Said Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha that's the 4 time this week that I heard you call Kagome Kikyo". Said Miroku.

"Shut up will ya besides it's not like Kagome is mad or anything". "How do you know Inuyasha you always assume their feelings like you already know how they feel". Said Sango. "Sango does have a point Inuyasha". Said Miroku.

"Come on Kagome lets go Inuyasha has to think about what he had said". Said Sango. Sango Miroku and Shippo walked Kagome back to the well and said goodbye as if they'll never see her again. Well apparently they were right. Somehow the time stream between them had to do with Naraku and Kagome couldn't get back.

"Kagome wait". Said a voice from far away. "Hi Kagome I bought you these flowers because I was told that these flowers can grant any wish as soon as the last petal falls". "Thanks Hojo that was very sweet of you". 'Well I was wondering are you free on Friday"?

"I am why"? "Well do you want to get a bite to eat with me"? "Sure that sounds great". Now that I'm not with Inuyasha I'm free to date. "Great I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp be ready bye".

Kagome was feeling down when she noticed someone following her home. "Sister, sister, sister what is it Sotia"? "There's a person at the house who says he won't leave until he can talk to you I think". "Do you know his name"? "I believe that he said his name was Hinucana"?

**The Mysterous Man**

"Ok come on let's go see who this Hinucana person is". When Kagome was walking home she still felt like someone was following her so she turned around and saw no one there. When Kagome got to her home the boy was gone. Latter that night a mysterious man came through her window and slept by her bed. In the morning the man over slept and Kagome was staring at him.

He dashed out the window like Inuyasha would and Kagome knew in a heartbeat who the man was. Latter at night Hojo came to pick up Kagome and her family was impressed with his manners so they let him keep her for however long he wanted to keep her. Through out the whole night Kagome slept with Hojo at his house and his parents were out of town. For the next couple of weeks Kagome was officially going out with Hojo. But also there was a man following Kagome wherever she went except when she was with Hojo.

One day Hojo was standing with Kagome and they were arguing and Kagome was telling Hojo no about something but Hojo didn't listen and grabbed her. The mysterious man jumped out and grabbed Kagome and dashed away with her until they reached a shrine. The man went in the darkness and just sat there until he took off his mask and started talking to her. "Hello Kagome". The man said with a familiar voice.

It was a reincarnation of Inuyasha but was in the mortal form. I am the reincarnation of Inuyasha the man that you feel head over heels with. I was told the story through my great godfather Miroku in this case you might of met him in the feudal area". The man was saying in a smart way. "Miroku told me that I need to become your husband".

**Inuyasha Comes Back**

"Cause that's how Inuyasha would of wanted it". "Any minute now Inuyasha will come through the well and come find you". "Who cares besides Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo and I'm clearly not her so excuse me". Kagome went back to Hojo and said that she was sorry and kissed him goodbye but unfortunately Inuyasha caught them locking lips and pulled Kagome over to him and kissed her. "What are you doing sir get away from me".

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she went over to him and kissed him and said, "Oh Inuyasha how did you get through the well"? "I cut the vines". "But I believe that the question is why are you kissing that man"? "Because you aren't my boyfriend anymore I thought". "Het m I believe I have a say in this".

"Oh no you don't the girl is mine". Inuyasha said. "No she's not". Said Hojo. No.

Said Inuyasha. Yes. Said Hojo. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Hojo pulled the girl in front of him.

"Alright this has gone far enough". "Hojo put me down". "Inuyasha put your sword back". "Listen I love you both so please stop fighting". Then Kagome walked away.

Latter that day Kagome went home and had a suprised visiter. Inuyasha spent the nightr at Kagomes house. The next day Hojo was there and was carring Kagome's books to school. Hojo switched all of his classes to match all of Kagome's. Inall of her classes there was a new student named Inuyasha but Kagome knew that it was really Inuyasha from the feudal area.

During lunch Hojo and Inuyasha would fight over on who would get to sit next to Kagome. Kagome would sitatthe end of the table. Then finally Inuyasha and Hojo agreed that they would split up the week on these specific days. Then Kagome told Hojo that she didn't love him and she loves Inuyasha. So Kagome went back to the feudal area with Inuyasha like old times.

As for Hojo he went out with one of Kagome's friends. All's well end's well.

The End

_I hope you loved my story. I'm a new user and I love absoulty would give anything to be his girlfriend. My name is Elizabeth Ellmore. I love the story Forever Kagome and the story by Bluebee. Hello if you authors are reading my story. If Ihad a wish I would wish for Inuyasha to be real. That's how much I love him. -Bye_


End file.
